


I'll Love You Always

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Finn's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: Kurt calls Rachel with news that'll change her life.~They're still in high school.~ Just a short drabble I wrote. I'm trying to start writing Glee fics and I just want to see who I write well and the best way to write Glee, so it's not the best.





	

"Kurt? Is everything ok? It's 3 AM." I answer my phone, half asleep.

He's crying so hard I can barely hear him. "Kurt, honey, slow down."

It takes him a minute before he can get out, "Finn was in an accident. He didn't make it." I just hang up on him.

There's no way he's dead. Graduation is in 2 weeks, he has to graduate. There must've been a mix up. Not my Finn.

I feel suffocated in my room so I go sit on the porch in the freezing cold. I don't even bother to grab a blanket.

I just sit on the porch swing. I stay out there for a while. I never fall asleep, even though I want to. Falling asleep would mean no more thinking.

I just zone out until daddy says, "Rachel, honey, come inside. We heard what happened, of course you don't have to go to school today. Please come in from the cold."

There's nothing to say so I just nod and head up to my room.

How could he be gone? e's not even an adult yet. We're supposed to get married. Hes my person, my favorite person.

It's not something I can get over. It's something I can't process.

He always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself. He believed in everyone.

What happens when your love dies? How can people expect you to move on one day? Life can't just go on.

I wonder if he's watching over me right now. He'd want me to be happy, but i can't do that. Maybe there's a chance they messed up and it's not Finn. I would cherish him if I had another chance. We have plans for our future, so he couldn't possibly be gone.

Tears start pouring down my face. Deep down I know he's gone. I couldn't protect and help him when he needed it the most.

"I love you forever and always." I whisper, in hopes he's with me right now.


End file.
